The invention relates generally to mobile armored platforms. In particular, this invention describes damage-resistant personal transport vehicles.
Currently deployed armored personnel carriers are designed to ferry members of the armed services from a staging area to an engagement zone at which hostile enemy action can be encountered. Such troops may disembark from their carrier to conduct their mission. Under select circumstances, a small unit of uniformed personnel may be assigned to investigate a cluttered (e.g., urban) setting in which enemy combatants may be concealed. Such personnel may be dangerously exposed thereby to hostile crossfire.